The Demon and the Elven Princess
by xchrispx
Summary: Because despite what some people thought, Tatsuya wasn't in love with his sister and he did have emotions. The right woman was simply needed to stir them up again. A series of one shots centered around Tatsuya and Mayumi.
1. First Meetings

**A/N: Due to the lack of Tatsuya x Mayumi fics I decided to contribute with this fic. Hopefully you all find it entertaining. Honestly, I feel like I still haven't grasped the whole Mahouka-verse, so sorry if I got a few things wrong.**

**So, this will be a series of one shots between the two and the first few will be based around the anime so far. Obviously it won't be the same since it's a romance between the two so moments and scenes will be different, as you will see.**

**The first few will be in order but don't be surprised if I start jumping from different times. Like them having kids and then the next chapter they'll be back at school.**

**Also I might even jump to AU chapters. I like the idea of Tatsuya being Mayumi's guardian, so yeah. If anyone has ideas, scenes, or moments that they want to see don't be afraid to tell me. I won't guarantee I'll use them but you never know.**

* * *

"Are you a new student? It's almost time for the ceremony."

Those were the first words she spoke to him, yet Tatsuya felt they held significant value. Not the words themselves of course, but the fact that she, the Student Council President, was talking to him, a weed and first year student.

Sure, he could take her words as the Student Council President looking after one of her "flock" but he knew better.

He researched nearly all the students of the school after all.

For security sake of course.

It was best to be aware of potential threats beforehand, common sense in Tatsuya's opinion.

It was his duty to look after his sister.

In short, he felt the Student Council President was speaking to him for a reason.

She wasn't called a prodigy for nothing, right?

From what he was able to learn from his research, she definitely deserved the title.

So, that all brought up a simple question: Did she know?

He immediately discarded that question.

No, she couldn't have known.

At best, she simply realized that he wasn't normal, and as much as he would say and think of himself as nothing special, much to his sister's chagrin, he couldn't deny that he wasn't normal.

Not in the slightest.

And as he stared at the blood-red eyes of the girl, really a young woman, in front of him, Tatsuya could easily see her as the type that would be drawn and find amusement by something not of the norm.

She also seemed like the type that didn't let an object of interest go once she was, well, interested.

Perhaps he was being too full of himself, thinking that she could be interested in him in any way, shape, or form but his instincts told him otherwise.

Basically, he should leave as soon as possible if he wanted to avoid future headaches.

He should stand up, politely thank her for her reminder, and be on his way.

"That's fine. I still five minutes."

And yet, for some odd reason he couldn't explain, he didn't do that.

"Well, that's true, but all the good seats will definitely be taken by then."

"Again, that's fine. The number of seats match the number of students so at least one seat in the back will be available."

"Oh?" tilting her head to the side, the Student Council President put a delicate finger to her chin while giving him a thoughtful look. "Yup. You do look like the type that likes to hang out on the sidelines and away from the spotlight."

That . . . that was rather scary.

Despite the smile and harmlessness in her words, the Student Council President shocked Tatsuya.

Was he that easy to read?

Tatsuya always thought his poker face was rather good but for his nature to be read so easily and by someone he literally just met...

It was something Tatsuya was not expecting.

Unaware of his shock (or maybe she was aware and was ignoring it?) the Student Council President finally introduced herself.

"Oh my. I haven't introduced myself have I?" despite her words, her tone was nothing short of amused.

Yes, to avoid future teasing, because Tatsuya was sure she was the type, he should introduce himself and leave.

"I'm the Student Council President, Mayumi Saegusa. Nice to meet you . . ."

"Tatsuya Shiba."

There, he gave his introducing.

Now was the time to politely excuse himself.

"Do you mind if I join you, Tatsuya?"

"It's your school, Madam President, you can do as you like."

Again, he went against all logic and stayed seated.

"Oh? Am I dictator now? Is that how you see me?"

"Not at all, but you seem like the type that gets what she wants." that was his rebuttal from her earlier, and spot on, assessment of himself.

"Hmm?" Madam President tilted her head back to look up at the sky as she took a seat beside Tatsuya. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

Despite himself, and with no intention of doing so, Tatsuya let out a very small, but existent, smile.

What was this girl?

What was she doing to him?

What was wrong with him?

Besides his love for his sister, none romantic love that is, Tatsuya's emotions were practically none existent.

So why was he finding this girl's company so . . . so . . .

So, what?

He couldn't even identify what he found her company as.

There was something definitely wrong with him.

Yet, that didn't stop Tatsuya from responding.

"Didn't you say so yourself that I'm not the type that likes the spotlight? Insulting the Student Council President right to her face would be rather counterproductive, wouldn't it?"

"Well, that's true." she conceded before a bright smile adorned her face. "Then, thanks for the compliment, Tatsuya."

Her smile could easily be called dazzling, but despite that, Tatsuya didn't blush nor did his mouth hang open in awe.

No, he did none of those things.

He simply held back another smile.

It took more effort than he would like to admit.

"Ah." Madam President spoke up, drawing Tatsuya from his thoughts. "We really are cutting it close now. If we wait any longer we'll miss the start of the Freshman Representative Speech."

Tatsuya definitely couldn't have that.

Japan didn't need to experience an ice age.

"Well, this has been fun, but unfortunately I have duties to attend to." standing up with a little pep and a smile on her face, the Student Council President turned towards him. "I'll see you around, Tatsuya."

He gave a simple nod in response before he left in the opposite direction.

That was . . . unexpected.

But, truthfully, Tatsuya thought it was a good a start to the day.

He couldn't help but wonder what they rest of the day held.

"So we meet again, Tatsuya."

"It seems so. Are you following me?"

"First a dictator and now a stalker? Perhaps I should hire a PR agent? My public image obviously isn't as well off as I thought it was if you're linking me to those two things."

"No, from what I can tell your public image is fine. I'm sure your family is proud of how you carry your clan's name."

"Oh, you flatterer you." putting one hand on her cheek, the Student Council President used the other to give a playful wave.

What . . . what was going on here?

Miyuki couldn't understand.

Her onii-sama wasn't one to talk much.

Her onii-sama, while polite, would keep his words to a minimum and avoid any unnecessary words.

So, then why was he bantering with Madam President?

"Flatterer? I was simply stating facts. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh, stop you're embarrassing me." again her hand went up to her cheek while the other was softly placed on his arm.

Tatsuya made no move to remove it.

Was that just bantering?

Or was it-

"I never took Tatsuya as the type to flirt. Let alone with the Student Council President."

Those words didn't come from the stunned Miyuki, nor were they directed towards her.

No, they came from the cheekily grinning Erika and was directed towards the red-faced Mizuki.

They _were_ flirting.

Miyuki didn't care if her onii-sama's face remained its usual stoic mask, he was definitely acting differently around Madam President.

"I'm surprised someone who's lived in the spotlight their entire life could be embarrassed so easily."

"Wow, does he work fast."

Miyuki didn't care for Erika's words but she was right.

"Madam President! You must have realized that you're talking to a w-"

"It's rude to interrupt a conversation, especially in such a manner, Vice President."

Yes, Miyuki, Erika, and Mizuki weren't the only ones who were a witness to Tatsuya's and Mayumi's interaction.

Along with the Vice President, other students had turn to watch their Student Council President talk (flirt?) with a weed.

"B-But Mada-"

"Enough." her playful demeanor quickly turned serious and left no room for argument.

Tatsuya had to give her credit, she was quick to assert her authority when she deemed it necessary.

It was to be expected though.

As a magician and a member of one of the most prestigious Ten Master Clans, it went without saying that she would see the battlefield one day.

"I sorry for such an unsightly display from one of my subordinates, Tatsuya." clasping her hands before her, Mayumi did what she thought Tatsuya deserved. She bowed her head and apologized. "Please accept my apology."

Tatsuya knew that her bowing to him, a weed, wouldn't earn him any fans, even without taking his eyes off of her and gauging the Course 1 students' faces.

Not that he cared.

Nor did he take his eyes off her.

"Please raise your head. There's no reason for you to apologize for such a thing, Madam President." doing as he said, Mayumi was quick to respond.

"But I insist."

"It was a simple interrupting of a casual conversation, and it's always possible that the Vice President had something important to inform you of." Tatsuya's response earned a glare from the Vice President, no doubt not liking the idea of being defended by him he was sure, and a pair of pursed lips from the president.

"Very well. I'll retract my apology. But," she continued interrupting his nod, "only if you stop calling me Madam President."

" . . . Ok. Then what should I call you?"

"By my name, silly." she giggled and Tatsuya couldn't help but find enjoyment in that laugh.

How peculiar.

"Very well." judging by the look on her face, she was expecting him to do so . . . . at the very moment. " . . . Mayumi."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" seeing her dazzling smile while her hands were clasped behind her, Tatsuya gave a small smile of his own in return.

It was quite hard not to.

Neither one of them spoke after that, they simply held each others gaze, as if daring the other to break away first.

From an outside perspective, they looked like they were in their own little world.

Of course that wasn't true at all..

They were in a school hallway and very much being watched by a number of people.

"Man, he really does work fast. You should careful, Mizuki, you could be next."

"W-What are talking about, Erika?! Those two are obviously . . ."

"Hahaha! I never thought a person's face could turn so red!" not one to care of others opinion of herself, Erika let out a series of laughs. "But you're right. They might already be dating. Fast."

Those were the words that snapped Miyuki out of her shocked daze.

She wanted answers and she was going to get them.

So, with a chilling smile, Miyuki walked up to her onii-sama and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Onii-sama. Don't you think finding yourself a girlfriend so quickly is a bit rash? turning to face his sister, Tatsuya missed the blush that formed on Mayumi's face.

Others didn't, Erika's snickers proved that.

"Don't make baseless accusations, Miyuki. This is only the second time we've met." Tatsuya quickly but lightly scolded her. "Implying that Madam Pre-"

"Tatsuya." cutting Tatsuya off, Mayumi gave him a pout that would send butterflies running amok in a lesser man's stomach.

"Right. Implying that Mayumi would date someone so quickly without getting to know them is rather rude."

She was a member of the Ten Master Clans after all, and dating him, or anyone, so quickly would be unbecoming of someone of her stature.

Being scolded by her onii-sama, Miyuki was quick to apologize to Mayumi.

"No, it's fine. No harm done." Mayumi replied to Miyuki quickly before noticing the time. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Tatsuya, but we have to go. Have a nice day you two."

"Once again, I'm sorry for my rudeness."

"Oh, think nothing of it. Besides," looking over her shoulder with a wide smile, Mayumi directed a wink towards Tatsuya that Miyuki didn't care for, "sometimes people just connect. There's really nothing we can do about it."

* * *

**A/N: There. I hope this was as fun to read as it was to write, but I'm not entirely sure. Please give your feedback.**

**I tried to keep Tatsuya in character as much as possible but seeing as this is a romance fic, he's going to be a little OOC. I'll try my best to keep him stoic but it's those none stoic moments where there'll be romance between the two. As for Mayumi I believe I kept her in character. She's already shown to be playful and since Tatsuya responded rather well she kept it going.**

**I do plan on lemons in the future so yeah.**

**Just in case anyone was wondering.**

**I think that's about it.**

**Peace.**


	2. Deja Vu

**A/N: Wow, I'm really surprised by the feedback from the first chapter. Honestly, no matter how good I get as a writer and the amount of compliments from the reviews I'm always thinking when I put out a chapter that It'll get bad feedback.**

**I don't know why, I'm just self-conscious as a writer.**

**Anyways, I'm glad you all liked it and thought I did a good job keeping them in character. But as Frozen-Requiem pointed out, and I agree with him or her, that Tatsuya is OOC in his thoughts. I did that just to keep things fun to read. I didn't think having it all mechanical would be entertaining. Hopefully you'll like it, and I hope you'll all keep me in line if you feel I'm straying to far with their characters.**

**Riashyodo: I do plan on doing a nine schools competition chapter that will have their interaction throughout the trip. Yes, that means when she asks him about her dress and when he's partnered with her on the magic tennis match. I know it's not called that but I'm too lazy to look it up and really that's what it seemed like. Not sure what you mean by the library scene. Maybe I forgot or didn't get to that point. I stopped reading around when Mayumi steps down as President.**

**I would go on but I think that's enough for now.**

* * *

Tatsuya couldn't help but sigh as he watched a peeved, peeved really was an understatement, Miyuki briskly make her way to class.

Class wouldn't start for another half hour but Tatsuya had sent her off.

The reason was simple: Miyuki needed to "spread her wings".

She was too reliant on him and while he did love her, that didn't mean she shouldn't create bonds outside of him.

She needed friends she could trust and go to when she needed help. Of course, he would always be there when she needed him but Tatsuya couldn't see into the future.

He didn't know if he could be there when she needed him.

He wasn't omnipotent.

That and having no one but him was just plain unhealthy.

She would only have her youth for so long, so Tatsuya would do his best so she could enjoy it.

She would thank him one day, hopefully, even if she didn't realize it at the moment.

Letting out a sigh, Tatsuya shook the ice out of his hair before making his towards a familiar bench.

There was another reason he sent Miyuki away.

It was a purely selfish one.

Tatsuya liked solitude.

It was hard for him to describe the feeling that overcame him when he was by himself.

There was a certain calmness, like the world had slowed to a stop.

That feeling relaxed him greatly and allowed him to think with an absolutely clear mind.

That was why he was making his way towards that bench.

He needed to think somethings over.

As the bench from yesterday came into view, Tatsuya was brought back to said previous day.

That was the day he met Mayumi Saegusa.

That was the day he acted in a manner he shouldn't have acted.

That was the day he felt a small sense of enjoyment when he spoke with her.

But why?

What was she doing to earn such a pleasurable reaction from him?

Was it magic?

Immediately Tatsuya discarded such childish thoughts.

He would know if she was using magic on him.

So, why was her company so enjoyable?

That wasn't to say that he couldn't take a liking to a person or their company. He only met Erika and Mizuki for a brief period, yet he could tell that he could become friends with them in time.

But the enjoyment he received from his banter with Mayumi was far more than his time with Erika and Mizuki.

Why?

He really had no idea.

_"...sometimes people just connect. There's really nothing we can do about it."_

Was it that simple?

He and Mayumi simply connected?

Was there no logical reason why?

A voice cut through the air.

"What's the saying? . . . Deja vu?"

"I believe so. But I do have to ask, Madam President, are you truly not following me?"

He couldn't stop if he wanted to.

The words flowed out of his mouth almost naturally.

"Didn't we go over this already? And speaking of things we went over, I recall that you were supposed to call me by my name." a childish pout on her soft lips, Mayumi stared down at Tatsuya as her hands rested on her hips.

"Ah, I apologize, Mayumi. I've misspoken."

Truthfully he hadn't.

Tatsuya just wanted to see her reaction, another action that he couldn't explain.

It was really becoming repetitive.

Perhaps he should stop questioning his actions and just accept them?

"Why do I feel like that's not true?" raising an eyebrow, Mayumi voiced her disbelief.

She really was good at reading him.

Surprisingly good.

Even though it may be too soon to judge accurately, Mayumi could read him better than Miyuki.

"Perhaps you have trust issues?"

"Eh? Do I look like that type of person?" her feigned shock quickly turned into a sly, knowing grin. "Tatsuya's the one that seems like the cynical type."

Well, he couldn't deny that.

"I like to think of myself as prepared."

But he could reword it.

Of course, he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed at being pinned as cynical. Tatsuya was just being out of character by bantering with her again.

That mischievous smile that he was quickly becoming acquainted with was ever-present on her face as she clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward.

"If that makes you feel any better than by all means."

He couldn't help, and really he tried not to, but let out a small smile of his own.

This girl . . . the effect she had on him was . . . .

Unbelievable.

Unexpected.

Foreign.

So many more words could describe her influence on him, and Tatsuya wasn't sure what was more astonishing: the effect she had on him or how quickly it happened.

It was something unnatural, yet talking to her felt so natural.

"Were you not doing something a minute ago?"

"Oh? Trying to get rid of me? I'm hurt, Tatsuya. Even though this is only our third time meeting I thought we were getting along quite well." her smile quickly turned into a cute pout, and yes Tatsuya was aware that he categorized her pout as cute.

Seriously, what was wrong with him?

"It's not that I dislike your company," a part of him wished he did dislike her company, "but because I don't want you wasting your time for someone like me, especially if you're busy."

At those words, Tatsuya observed Mayumi as she seemed to be stuck between one of her mischievous smiles and a frown.

A frown seemed like something that shouldn't be found on her face.

Much to Tatsuya's relief, which led to slight disbelief for feeling that way, Mayumi settled on a coy smile.

Maybe he should've chosen his words better.

"What a roundabout way of saying you like spending time with me." her giggles filled the air she took a seat beside him. "Are saying those words too hard for you?"

Tatsuya chose to ignore her teasing (so he was correct in his assumption of her being the teasing type) and returned to his poker face.

Mayumi herself was busy giving Tatsuya credit for his reaction or lack thereof. If she had acted this way with other boys she had met throughout the years they would've either been trying to act suave with her (almost if not all of them were more interested in her looks or the fact that she was a Saegusa instead of who she was as simply Mayumi) or have been blushing, stuttering messes.

And while yes, that was cute it got old quickly.

So, she was more than happy to meet someone who simply spoke to her as Mayumi rather than some unattainable woman or tool for their benefit.

One of the many reasons Tatsuya Shiba interested her so.

"So, I assume you don't have duties to attend to?"

"Nope." she commented popping the "p" in her response. "I was just enjoying the scenery. You?"

"Thinking over some things."

He had a feeling that mentioning her would come back to bite him.

"Oh?" her head tilted to the side and Tatsuya could feel dread well up in him as he glanced her way. "I wouldn't happened to be one of those 'things', would I?"

Truly terrifying.

Could the human brain be hacked?

Just one of the many possibilities he had come up with.

"Do you normally believe people you hardly know have you on their mind?"

"Ah." Mayumi murmured as she tilted her head towards the sky and placed an index finger to her chin. "Perhaps Tatsuya wants to get to know me better but is too shy to just say it?" her words were said to herself but they were obviously meant to be heard by him.

"Didn't you just describe me as cynical and the type that avoids the spotlight yesterday?"

"That's true but what if all that stems from the fact that you're just really shy?"

Tatsuya had to give her credit, she knew how to steer a conversation to her liking.

"Do you honestly believe that?" fixing her a deadpanned stare, Tatsuya earned a childish pout from Mayumi.

"I was just having a little fun. Couldn't you have played a long a little?"

"No."

Mayumi pouted harder.

Tatsuya deadpanned harder.

If possible.

A fierce standoff had begun.

.

.

.

A few seconds of silence later Mayumi broke out into a fit of giggles while Tatsuya smiled, albeit lightly, and shook his head.

There was something about this girl.

Moments later Mayumi stopped her giggling while Tatsuya's face returned to its neutral state.

"Oh my. Time seems to fly by when I'm with you, Tatsuya." following her line of sight, Tatsuya understood what she meant. "Class will be starting soon."

Indeed, what she said was true.

Class was beginning soon and time did fly by.

If he were to be perfectly honest with himself, Tatsuya would admit, with slight embarrassment, that he had actually forgotten about class.

It completely slipped his mind.

In fact-

"Well, once again it's been fun speaking with you but a dictator does have their duties after all." mirth in her voice, Mayumi playfully curtsied. "Until next time."

"I look forward to our next meeting, Miss Stalker."

Mayumi giggled once again and he couldn't help but enjoy the sound of it.

It sounded like bells chiming

Tatsuya couldn't help but wonder if maybe he hit his head at some point.

But indeed, he did enjoy his time with her.

He did look forward to the next time they met.

And he did linger for a second as he watched her leave.

Maybe he should get checked for any head trauma?

"Morning, Tatsuya!"

"Good morning, Tatsuya."

"Good morning, Erika, Mizuki."

Tatsuya was rather relieved when the urge to continue the conversation didn't arise, unlike when he was with Mayumi. Yes, he was back to his normal polite but not overly-friendly self. At least that confirmed, to an extent, that his odd behavior was more than likely centered around Mayumi.

Maybe he could use this time to get his head straight.

"Tatsuya? You're Tatsuya?"

A rather large boy who sat in front of Tatsuya quickly inserted himself into their conversation, if it could be called that.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"The same Tatsuya that was flirting with the Student Council President?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

He really didn't.

"No need to be shy, Tatsuya. We were there." sporting her own mischievous smile, Tatsuya preferred Mayumi's, Erika chimed in. "Right, Mizuki?"

Said girl's response was to nod rapidly with her blood-red face.

"A-A-Are you two r-really d-d-dating?"

What were they talking about?

It would be wise if he put an end to such misconceptions.

"You're mistaken. I am not in a relationship with Mayumi." quick and to the point, he shot down their misled thoughts, as expected of Tatsuya. "It was a mere coincidence we met again this morning."

Judging by how Erika's smile widened; Mizuki's face increased in . . . . redness; and the risen eyebrow from the boy earlier, Tatsuya realized he had said too much.

"This morning? Again?" Tatsuya couldn't help but be concerned for Erika's health by how wide her smile was spreading; surely that couldn't be natural. "We were talking about yesterday in the hallway. You know, where everyone could see you two staring into each others' eyes like you were the only two in the world? But, apparently that was only one moment of three. Tatsuya, you Casanova."

"So, the rumors of Madam President flirting with a first year AND Second Course student was true." the boy from earlier mused. "I'm Leo by the way."

Apparently, the boy's name was Leo.

Leo was misinformed.

"Rumors? I haven't heard of these rumors." while Tatsuya wasn't one for idle gossip he was always aware of his surroundings; that included keeping his ears low to the ground.

He figured he would've at least heard a snippet of these false rumors.

"Really? Almost everyone is talking about it."

Tatsuya did not like what Leo just said.

Tatsuya felt a cold shiver go down his spine.

Tatsuya for the first time, did not want to see his sister.

Tatsuya came to hate rumors.

Quite a bit happened to Tatsuya in such a short amount of time.

"Well, these rumors are baseless drivel. We are simply acquaintances."

"Really?" going by her tone, Erika didn't believe him; he didn't really believe himself either. "Because, even though I just met you yesterday I can tell you're not much of a talker. But, yesterday you were awfully talkative to Madam President. That begs the question: What makes her so special to you?"

Tatsuya didn't answer her question.

How could he answer a question he himself didn't know the answer to?

What did make her so . . . . special?

Was she special to him?

Thinking about how he treated Mayumi even though he just met her, Tatsuya could concede she was special to him.

The question that was plaguing him was: Why?

Why was she special?

He went over multiple reasons in his mind.

One being that maybe he had met her in the past and forgot.

Another being mind control.

Eventually he had to stop himself from thinking about it when he started delving into the world of fantasy.

After all, there was no way they were reincarnated friends or lovers.

Maybe . . .

_"...sometimes people just connect. There's really nothing we can do about it."_

Just maybe it was that simple.

.

.

.

.

Hm?

Was Erika talking to him the entire time?

Even when she wasn't there Mayumi was having a strange effect on him.

What a troublesome woman.

* * *

**A/N: And done.**

**Hopefully, you all enjoyed that chapter as well.**

**Honestly though, I feel like I forgot to write something, but I can't remember.**

**Oh well.**

**I started it to get into Tatsuya's mind about his interaction with Mayumi. Obviously since this fic is one shots it's less serious than if it was a full on fic.**

**The banter between him and Mayumi just kind of happened and I kept going since it was so fun to write these two. And the end is something I plan on doing with this fic as well. Most of it will be around Tatsuya's and Mayumi's interaction but we will see the POV of other characters that watch on the side at times.**

**Moving on.**

**As luckylucky said, Mayumi's another chink in Tatsuya's emotionless armor. There's really no explanation why.**

**She just is.**

**Wrapping things up.**

**If you haven't read, there's another Tatsuya x Mayumi fic (we really should come up with a name. Maybe TaMa?) by S.M wane called The Ojou-sama. It's freaking great, give it a read.**

**One last thing, if anyone wants to write a TaMa fic but doesn't have an idea, ask me. I have a few and I'm sure I can come up with others. In fact, some one shots in this fic will be AU and will be derived from those ideas. Feel free to use them.**


	3. Awkward Situations

**A/N: To tired to really write anything here so I hope you like this chapter. Also it hasn't been edited so sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

Even someone like Tatsuya could tell that the situation he found himself in was rather awkward.

He had no idea why exactly, but could tell that it was.

How?

Simple.

The expressions on everyone's face indicated that.

Of course they varied from person to person, but still none held the look of a, well, not awkward situation.

It was times like these that Tatsuya wished he didn't see things from such an analytical point of view and that of a normal teenager instead.

For a moment Tatsuya thought it was because of the slight confrontation that occurred after school the day before, but he doubted that. The situation never escalated into anything significant thanks to Mayumi's timely and skillful intervention.

Although, now that he thought about it, Miyuki's attitude went downhill after he explained to Leo and the others how Mayumi used her psion to destroy Honoka's activation sequence.

Perhaps, he had praised her too much?

In his defense it was a very skilled maneuver.

That wink Mayumi gave him when she made Mari back off from him probably didn't make Miyuki too happy in the first place.

The rumors weren't true, they weren't dating.

But, even so, yesterday's confrontation was no reason for everyone else in the room to seem so (as far as he knew since he didn't personally know any of them bar Mayumi) strange.

Once again, Tatsuya glanced around the Student Council.

Mari had her chin rested on her fist, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So, this is the Tatsuya everyone is talking about."

Suzune, or Rin-chan as Mayumi liked to call her, held a stoic expression which impressed Tatsuya . . . if not for the subtle glances she was sending his and Mayumi's way.

"It would seem so."

Azusa, or A-chan also another nickname Mayumi used (and no matter how much Mayumi wanted Tatsuya to he would not call her that, even if A-chan fit Azusa perfectly) well, she looked like a lost chipmunk with the way her face was flushed as she fidgeted while giving not so subtle looks towards Mayumi and himself.

Not so subtle, as in looking from him to her so fast he was surprised she didn't get whiplash.

"S-So it's t-true then?" Tatsuya had a feeling that Azusa and Mizuki would get along amazingly.

Tatsuya would've answered her question but he was to busy studying the reaction of the two girls that held his attention the most.

Miyuki, and the new enigma in his life, Mayumi.

In all honestly, Tatsuya was surprised by how the rumors were effecting Mayumi. He assumed that someone in the spotlight as a Saegusa would be used to rumors and would easily brush them off.

"N-No! Of course not! We just met a few days ago!"

Apparently, he was wrong, judging by her inflamed face.

"Oh?" Mari leaned forward on her fist. "So, you're saying that all you need is more time to make your move? Quite aggressive of you, hunting our junior."

"I-It's not like that! We're just friends! Right, Tatsuya?" turning towards him with her red cheeks, Mayumi looked to him for support.

"..."

Tatsuya didn't answer right away like he normally would have though.

He found himself amused with her reaction, . . . . and he couldn't lie to himself, she did look rather cute. He doubted she found herself on the receiving end of teasing to often so was unable to handle it.

That was something Tatsuya would definitely keep in mind for future reference. But the future was the future and Tatsuya had a problem in the present. While he thought the way Mayumi's face grew an even darker shade of red due to his silence was amusing, he preferred not having frostbite.

He long since lost the feeling of his left, solid ice, hand.

"Mayumi's right." he finally spoke up, earning a sigh of relief from both said girl and his sister.

Seeing that, Tatsuya couldn't help himself, he really couldn't.

"We only met recently so a relationship is out of the question."

He blamed Mayumi for his behavior.

The moment Tatsuya finished his sentence, Mayumi's face immediately shot to blood red and his arm became ice.

They, and judging by the other girl's reactions they as well, caught on to the double meaning of his words, implying that a relationship was impossible since they didn't know each other enough to be in one. Of course, that could easily remedied by becoming more acquainted with one another.

Honestly what did this woman do to him?

Women were troublesome.

* * *

Why was Miyuki so adamant about him joining the Student Council?

Did he make some mistaking in raising her?

Well, Tatsuya could think on that later. Luckily, him being a Course 2 student kept him out from being under Mayumi's direct control as a member of the Student Council. Every instinct screamed that he should avoid that situation at all costs.

Although he didn't quite like the dejected look on Mayumi's face.

A smile fit better in his opinion.

He just wished her smile wasn't returned to her face by Mari's wild idea of him joining the Morals Committee.

"Mari, you're a genius!" slapping a hand onto the table, Mayumi let her excitement burst forward. "There's no rules that can be used to keep Tatsuya out of the Morals Committee!"

"Does my opinion not matter in this?"

Tatsuya did not like where this was going.

If he didn't put his foot down then he would get lost in the flow of things and get caught up in a troublesome situation.

"Because if it does then I think I should say that I _don't _want to join the Morals Committee."

After making his intentions known, Tatsuya made the fatal mistake of directing his eyes in Mayumi's direction.

She used that moment to strike.

"But ~Tatsuyaaaaa~." her attack was a well placed whine that made said boy stiffen in his seat.

The urge to satisfy Mayumi's desires as he would Miyuki suddenly flared in himself causing a number of mental alarms to blare in his mind.

Had Tatsuya really grown that close to her in such a short amount of time?

It was one thing for him to have been acting the way he's been around Mayumi, but it was a complete different issue for Tatsuya to be slowly placing her in the same area of importance that Miyuki was in his list of priorities.

Of course he would never place Mayumi above his sister, even if that was possible for him, but the fact remained that Tatsuya _wanted _to appease her.

But honestly, if that woman found out about his new urge to please her who knows what trouble she would get him into.

"I'll _think _about."

Tatsuya reluctantly relented slightly, earning a small cheer from Mayumi.

Ignoring the well of satisfaction inside of him for pleasing Mayumi (it was far too similar to the feeling he earned by satisfying Miyuki) Tatsuya stood from his seat and gestured for his sister to do the same.

"We can finish this discussion after school."

"~Until then~." obviously happy about seeing him again, Mayumi waved as Tatsuya made his way out of the room, his sister in tow.

With the siblings gone, the room fell into silence.

At least until . . .

"Jeez, Mayumi, if you're going to have a crush on a guy you should at least be subtle about it."

"W-What are talking about, Mari?! I have no idea what you mean!"

Chuckling at her friends flustered state, Mari continued her assault.

"Oh really?" clasping her hands together and holding them against her cheek, Mari put her friend on the receiving end of teasings for once. "But ~Tatsuyaaaaa~ ."

"I-I-I- Rin-chan tell her she's wrong!" not able to form a proper response, Mayumi looked for help rather desperately.

"I don't wish to be a liar so I will not."

Quick and to the point.

Well, that was Suzune in a nutshell.

"A-chan! You won't betray me will you?" desperate, Mayumi turned towards her one hope.

"I-I'll support your relationship no matter who protests!" with her fists clenched, face red but determined, Azusa voiced her support adamantly. "You can count on me!"

"I obviously can't!"

What was going on?

Everyone was turning against her.

Where had all her power gone?

"I'm not interested in Tatsuya in that way! I'm just . . . ."

"Interested in him?" Mari once again spook up with humor filling her words.

Mayumi wanted to pull at her hair.

"Don't get so worked up, Mayumi. If you ask me he's pretty interested in you as well."

"E-Eh? R-Really?"

"You look awfully happy there, Mayumi."

"Wha- You tricked me, Mari!"

"Guilty as charged but that doesn't change your reaction. You," Mari directed an index finger at her friend's direction, "were happy when you thought Tatsuya was interested in you."

"Was not!"

"Really?" turning towards the other two girls in the room, Mari quickly earned nods in favor for her.

A pout made its way onto Mayumi's face.

"But honestly, Mayumi, I'm pretty sure he's interested in you."

Instead if answering straight out, and coming off as a typical high-school girl with a crush which she was not, Mayumi composed herself before responding.

"What do you mean, Mari?"

"Well, I don't know Tatsuya too well, obviously," she had literally just met him the other day, "but he doesn't seem like the teasing type."

"Soooo?"

"Soooo, with the way he was teasing you earlier, as subtle as it was, I don't think he would do that with just anyone."

It was clear that Mayumi was contemplating her friend's words with the look her face held.

"You really think so?" a nod was her response. "What about you two?"

"I would say Tatsuya and myself most likely have similar personalities so I would have to agree with Morals Committee Chairman."

"A-chan?"

"I-I think you should go for it!"

A chuckle escaped Mayumi and Mari as they gave each other amused glances.

"But seriously, Mayumi," Mari began, getting back on topic, "usually when you're being playful with people there's a certain amount of control you have."

"Well, I am a Saegusa."

There was a certain image to uphold even if she was more playful then most in her position.

There was a limit.

"Exactly, but with Tatsuya it seemed like that control wasn't there. As if you're completely open with him, despite barely knowing him."

Mayumi couldn't help but bite her lip at her friend's words.

Mari was right.

She was far too comfortable with Tatsuya, a boy she barely even knew.

She felt like she could tell him anything, be completely open with him with no fear of regret.

There was no explanation for it.

No logical reason.

Their relationship was . . .

_"...sometimes people just connect._ _There's really nothing we can do about it."_

Ah, perhaps it was that simple.


	4. Skipping Class

**A/N: Another update, hope you like it.**

* * *

Personally Tatsuya didn't mind being a "weed".

The reason for that was quite simple.

No teachers.

That allowed certain "perks".

So, with over fifty minutes with nothing to do and no teachers to stop him, Tatsuya stood from his seat and made his way towards the door.

He obviously ignored the jealous looks from his new found friends, Leo and Erika.

Walking through the quiet halls of First High, Tatsuya let his mind wander.

It took a great amount of effort to keep his mind off of Mayumi.

CADs

CADs

CADs

A lot of effort.

Sighing, Tatsuya decided to see what the roof looked like, some fresh air was always a welcome.

He almost snorted when he realized the door was locked.

A locked door meant nothing to him.

To prove that point said door cease to exist, allowing Tatsuya to step through the empty doorway before the door was there once again.

Now under the blue sky, Tatsuya took in the rooftop.

It was simple yet held a gentle tone.

A guard railing surrounding the roof, a few benches scattered about, and a lush patch of grass in the middle.

Tatsuya couldn't lie to himself, the patch of grass was rather enticing.

So much so that he found himself lying on his back, his hands folded behind his head as he shut his eyes.

Yes, Tatsuya could relax with such simple beauties.

Soft grass warmed by the sun, fresh air with a light breeze, and a clear blue sky.

Who wouldn't find such natural marvels relaxing?

(Click)

Apparently someone else thought so as well if the sound of the door opening and closing was an indication.

"Oh my."

Well, there goes his peace and quiet.

"And her I thought I would have the roof all to myself."

Yet, Tatsuya couldn't find it in himself to be disappointed.

A moment later a shadow blocked the sun, forcing him to open his eyes, and of course there stood Mayumi; her hands clasped behind her back as she leaned over him with a radiant smile on her face.

"You know it's rude to ignore a lady?"

"My apologies. I was simply enjoying the remnants of my dying peace."

"What are you trying to say?"

Tatsuya couldn't help but smile at the pout on her lips.

"I'm saying that you're lively."

"I don't believe that."

"Ah, it seems you still haven't gotten over your trust issues."

"I don't have trust issues." she quickly retorted. "I trust you after all."

"So soon? That's quite dangerous, someone of your position trusting a person you don't know."

Tatsuya couldn't hide the hint of disapproval on his face.

She could put herself in serious danger by trusting too easily.

"Oh, don't be like that." Mayumi replied. "It's not like I make it a habit of trusting people so easily."

"Yet you did so with me? A person you know for only a few days?" his eyebrow rose with his question.

"I think we both know our bond, no matter how young it is, is special."

He _did _know that.

There was no way he could possibly deny that, no matter how baffling it was.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you would never betray my trust."

.

.

.

.

.

A sigh escaped Tatsuya's lips followed by murmured words.

"Troublesome woman."

"Oh, I think you've mistaken the word 'troublesome' for 'interesting'."

Despite himself, Tatsuya couldn't help but chuckle at Mayumi's antics.

Interesting indeed.

"So," Mayumi spoke up once again tilted her head to the side, "do you mind if I join you down there?"

"I believe it's in the nature of a dictator to do what they wish despite what others feel."

Her lips pursed as she puffed her cheeks, looking absolutely childish.

Well, childish and adorable.

That was not a word he used often to describe, well, anything.

"Aha! So you do see me as such."

"A simple joke. Can't a playful person like yourself appreciate that?"

"Oh I can appreciate a joke," she replied airily before she adorned a smirk, "just not when they're directed at myself."

"Ah, so you can 'give it' but not 'take it'. I see."

Mayumi couldn't help but flinch back and blush like mad at how Tatsuya's words could be misinterpreted.

Did he know what his words could mean?

Perhaps she was over-thinking things?

Focusing on his blank face, she realized he hadn't meant where her mind was going.

How inappropriate of her!

Mayumi could swear steam was emanating from her face.

Noticing her strange behavior, Tatsuya sat up.

"Are you alright, Mayumi?"

"E-Eh?! I-I'm fine! Fine! Totally fine!" waving her hands as if they were windshield wipers, Mayumi backed away.

She knew she wasn't too convincing, but she wasn't used to losing her composure. That was something she had crafted and perfected as a member of one of the Ten Master Clans.

Yet with Tatsuya that all seemed to go out the window.

"If you say so."

Taking her words for what they were, Tatsuya returned to his earlier position.

"Will you be joining me or not?"

Forgetting her earlier embarrassment, or at least trying, Mayumi made her way towards Tatsuya's side before laying down right next to him.

She was so close that their arms and legs brushed against each other sending a tingling sensation through both of their nervous system.

A quick glance towards the other confirmed that the sensation was mutual.

Silence fell upon the two of them for only a moment.

"So, how did you get up here?"

Mayumi of course broke the silence.

"I walked."

Her mouth shot open as she looked at him in shock for his snarky response.

"You know what mean, Tatsuya!"

"The door."

"You're pushing it."

"Oh?" lifting his brow, Tatsuya turned his to face her. "And what will you do, _princess_?"

Her lips pursed as her eyes narrowed.

"This."

Reaching out, Mayumi proceeded to pinch his arm and twist.

"Well, at least you tried."

At that point all she could do was throw her arms in the air in exasperation.

Such a cheeky first year.

A moment later she bursted into giggles as Tatsuya chuckled.

They could never say being with each other was boring.

"But seriously, how did you get up here?"

What a persistent woman she was.

"Magic."

Once again she giggled.

Mayumi had a feeling when Tatsuya said magic he wasn't referring to the magic they used everyday. It felt more akin to "magic", like when somebody would use the word in a sarcastic manner.

Who knew Tatsuya could be such a joker?

"What about you, Madame President?"

"Don't call me that!"

"I thought the teachers were the only ones that could open the roof door?"

"Hmm? Well, let's just say I have my ways. After all," a sweet smile, that looked not so happy, made its way onto her face, "I AM a dictator."

He sighed at that.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

That scary sweet smile was still stuck on her face.

"Never mind." Tatsuya sighed once again before speaking. "But the Student Council President skipping out on class, what a bad example you're setting."

"Oh? Can't I say the same for you? I doubt you would want Miyuki following in your footsteps."

"Well, seeing as I finished my assignment with plenty of time to spare I didn't see any reason to sit in class with nothing to do for almost an hour."

The small grin he sent her way was almost smug, and she was pretty sure it said something along the lines of "I have a good excuse for being here, what about you?"

Well two could play that game.

"As a Saegusa there isn't much my classes teach me that I haven't learned years ago from private tutors. So hah!" Mayumi emphasized her words by sticking out her tongue and pulling her eyelid with a finger. "Besides, dictators don't need classes."

Yeah, she definitely wasn't letting it go.

"I see. So we're just two delinquents."

Tatsuya wasn't one to joke but being with Mayumi was just . . . uplifting.

It was like he had no worries and responsibilities.

"Teehe. I guess we are."

They lulled into a comfortable silence and enjoyed each others company after that.

There were no words that could describe how . . . right it felt being with the other.

It felt like they found a missing piece of themselves.

It was almost terrifying.

To be so connected with someone so strongly and in such a short amount of time . . . it was unreal.

Even more so when one took into account who they were.

Tatsuya, a boy whom it shouldn't even be possible to form a strong emotional attachment to someone other than his sister, and Mayumi, a girl who had to approach every relationship with a wary eye so she wouldn't be fooled or used due to her family name.

It was truly a mystery to why these two connected so easily.

But nonetheless . . .

"I won't."

"Eh? Won't what, Tatsuya?"

"Betray your trust. No matter what happens in the future I'll always be there for you."

Despite his intelligence Tatsuya couldn't explain why he felt the things he felt for Mayumi and he probably never will.

But he did know that she had swept into his life like a hurricane and he had no intention of letting her go. Her happiness had become one of his highest priorities, and the fact that she trusted him gave him a sense of warmth that had never experienced before, even from Miyuki.

"I know."

Tatsuya had never seen such a beautiful smile in his life.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly this chapter was supposed to take place in a hallway but it developed into a roof scene. I'll probably make the roof their "special place" so possibly more chapters there.**


	5. Patrol Part 1

**A/N: Back with another chapter that I am. Hopefully you all find it entertaining.**

**On another note, I definitely don't like where the light novel is going. Tatsuya and Miyuki are (SPOILER ALERT!) freaking engaged. Damn. I figured they would eventually end up together but I was hoping for Tatsuya x Mayumi anyways. **

**Oh well, that's why we have fanfiction.**

* * *

Patrolling around the school for over-pushy club members wasn't exactly the most exciting job for the Public Morals Committee, but that didn't stop its members from standing at attention.

They were about as stiff as stiff could be, which made it rather impressive that they seemed to straighten up even more so when the energetic Student Council President burst into the room, a dazzling smile on her face as usual.

Their response was rather predictable, Tatsuya mused; Mayumi was a Saegusa and the Student Council President. Add her beauty and charisma on top of that and one would get a very popular and influential person.

Mari knew all this about her friend which was why she was rather impressed that Tatsuya's only reaction was to train his eyes directly on her friend.

Besides that, he was as calm and cool as always.

"Good morning, Mari, Public Morals Committee, ~Tatsuya~."

"Morning, Mayumi."

"Good morning, Madame President!"

"Hn."

A grunt?

No doubt a response Mayumi had never gotten before, and judging by the glares the rest of the committee were giving Tatsuya, it was a response they all thought wasn't worthy of the Student Council President.

_'That and they're probably jealous.' _

But really did Mayumi expect anything else?

She had to know that singling out Tatsuya on his own would stir up jealousy.

What boy wouldn't want a personal good morning from Mayumi Saegusa?

Mari had been around her friend enough to know the answer to that question was all of them.

"So, good mornings aside, what are you doing here Mayumi?"

"I'm just here to wish the Public Morals Committee good luck."

Following those words Mari rose an eyebrow, followed Mayumi's glancing eyes, and promptly broke out into a grin.

"Of course. _That's_ why you're here. No other reason?"

"Weeeellll?" putting a finger to her chin, Mayumi glanced around the room, tensing up all but Mari and Tatsuya. "Since I'm here and with nothing to do, I was thinking I might as well help out with patrols."

"Is that so?" Mari was obviously feigning surprise but Mayumi seemed determined to push forward anyways. "Then by all means, Madame President, choose who you wish to patrol with. That is unless you intent to go out on your own."

"Oh patrolling by myself would be so boring. I think I'll pick a partner. The question is who?" turning away from her friend, Mayumi began making her way around the room, her index finger tapping her chin.

Mari couldn't help but chuckle as she watched the rest of the committee, save for one, try to make themselves more desirable.

Most stuck out their chests, no doubt trying to show off their pectorals, others stood even more at attention.

_'Poor guys don't even know they stand absolutely no chance.' _

It was obvious to Mari that her friend had her eyes set on one person only, and that one person was the one who seemed to have caught Mayumi's attention as of late. Mayumi had been sneaking glances at him since she entered the room.

A chuckle escaped Mari's lips.

It was actually pretty funny to see the great Mayumi Saegusa being the one doing the chasing instead of the other way around.

Mari was brought out of her thoughts when Mayumi stopped exactly where she knew she would.

Right next to the ever stoic Tatsuya.

"Do you mind if I join you for today, Tatsuya?"

With a smile the rest of the guys in the room wish was for them, Mayumi directed her question towards Tatsuya.

"I get an opinion? You seem to be getting soft Madame Dictator."

In an instant no one wanted to be in Tatsuya's position anymore; Mayumi's warm smile turned into a terrifyingly sweet one.

"Oh my, what was I thinking?" like a viper, Mayumi's hands shot out and trapped one of Tatsuya's own. "Of course you don't get an opinion. Tatsuya will do anything I tell him to, right?" Tatsuya decided not to answer, mainly because he had a feeling if he did his response would be a "yes".

"I'll take that as a yes." turning around, Mayumi proceeded to drag Tatsuya out of the room, envious glances following them. "Now come along, Tatsuya. We have work to do."

"Right, 'work'."

Mari didn't even try to prevent the abduction of one of her subordinates.

She simply gave a wave before mouthing a "good luck" towards Tatsuya.

And just like that the two were gone, leaving a stunned Public Morals Committee in their wake.

"I think we should get used to seeing things like that more often."

* * *

If Tatsuya had any intentions of living a peaceful school life he should've never associated with Mayumi.

"Look Madame President's dragging around the Freshman Representative's older brother."

He didn't regret it.

"See? I told you."

Not in the least.

Not only did Tatsuya come to enjoy Mayumi's presence, he also came to enjoy teasing her in his own manner. He was obviously not as boisterous as her but for him it could be seen as teasing.

It was amusing to be the one to "give her her own medicine" as the saying goes.

Her reactions of course were also entertaining.

"Halt!"

Tatsuya's thoughts followed his body as it obeyed Mayumi's command and immediately stopped moving. She whipped around to face him a moment later with the same sweet, scary smile before it dropped. Replacing her expression was the one of a young woman thinking something over.

Obviously that couldn't be good for Tatsuya but he was too focused on her cute little head tilt.

"Step back."

Although confused, Tatsuya did what he was told and took a single step back.

Mayumi's head tilted to the other side.

"Step forward."

Once again Tatsuya did what he was told and found himself a step in front of Mayumi. In fact, he was close enough where the distance between them could be called inappropriate especially since Mayumi was from the Ten Master Clans.

Of course that was if Mayumi, the lady in the situation, found his proximity unwanted, but nothing in her expression or posture showed any discomfort.

A moment later she placed her hand out with the palm facing up.

"Hand."

Was this normal?

From what Tatsuya had observed during his time at First High Mayumi was definitely not acting like a normal high school student.

But then again he really couldn't consider this woman normal.

Despite his confusion, Tatsuya placed his hand on top of Mayumi's with furrowed brows.

Apparently she found the look on his face amusing seeing as she burst into a fit of melodious giggles.

"Don't you think you're going a little too far?"

"Oh, my apologies. It seems I had gotten drunk with power. Whatever is a dictator to do?" a smirk adorned her face as she stared up at Tatsuya.

"Ah, who knew Mayumi Saegusa could be so petty."

"Petty?!"

"Petty."

In contrast to Mayumi's shout, Tatsuya replied with his usual deadpan tone.

Judging by how her mouth kept opening and closing without any actual words coming out, Mayumi had no response.

"Just for that you're stuck with me for the entire day!"

With that the Student Council President turned on her heel and strolled through the halls.

It went without saying that Tatsuya followed.

"Now do you see what I mean?"

"Yeah. Those two definitely have a close relationship."

Of course any bystanders or nosy students were ignored by the two.

* * *

"Hm? Today is surprisingly peaceful. From what the reports I've read club members are rather . . . determined to recruit new members." with her hands clasped behind her back, Mayumi strolled through the school grounds with Tatsuya by her side.

"Have you actually patrolled in any of the previous years?"

"Nope." she responded popping the "p". "Why?"

"Perhaps the students don't wish to dirty Your Highness' eyes with such an unsightly scene. They are mere mortals after all."

Mayumi's cheeks reddened as they puffed out, her eyes narrowing into a nonthreatening glare. In response Tatsuya let out a small smile, his own eyes filled with a silent mirth that was true to his usual stoic personality.

"Don't talk like that. You make it sound like I'm some spoiled brat that thinks little of other people." with a quick swing of her hand, Mayumi smacked his arm, earning a raised eyebrow that screamed "that's it?".

"Besides I thought I was a dictator? You have to pick one Tatsuya or you're simply cheating."

He shrugged as he replied.

"I was simply trying to be polite. Forgive me for trying to be considerate."

"Considerate? Oh there's no need to hide the truth, Tatsuya. You don't have to be shy around me. Just say that you see me as your little Princess, I won't tell anyone. It could be our little secret." the wink she sent him along with her words forced a small onto Tatsuya's face as he shook his head in mock exasperation.

"Well, you definitely got the '_little_' part right."

A gasp escaped Mayumi's lips.

"I am not little! I'm . . . ." her mouth opened and closed as she tried to find her words. ". . . petite."

Tatsuya chuckled at girls attempt to save face.

"Petite? Desperation from a Saegusa is simply unbecoming, Mayumi."

"Desper-! Why you!"

It was at that moment that Mayumi decided etiquette was overrated. So with a huff, Mayumi stomped on Tatsuya's foot, grinding her heel in just a little, before stomping away from him.

Silent laughter escaped from Tatsuya as Mayumi stopped, tapped her foot impatiently, and then turned around. A moment later he was being dragged by his hand once again.

He didn't dare resist Her Highness.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is, hope you all liked it. As I'm sure you all realized by now (I also may have already mentioned it in earlier chapters but simply forgot) this fic is mostly based around Tatsuya and Mayumi's dialogue so I don't go into too much details about other things since I don't want to break the flow of their interactions. Hopefully you all find their talks fun and, well, kinda cute.**

**Damn that made me sound corny.**

**Oh well.**


End file.
